Orihime My Special Girlfriend
by Author gula-gula
Summary: ulquiorra kesal dan orihime sangat sangat sangat inocent oh ya jangan lupakan sesuatu yang bergoyang-goyang itu ! sorry for bad summary


**warning** : ini Cuma kisah fiksi yang aku buat , ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun apa lagi sampe di uangkan , NGGAK! OOC , typo , maaf kalo ceritanya kurang greget , kan saya bukan anak mad dog /jdug/ .

BLEACH Cuma punya Tite Kubo tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide nya Author gula-gula : )

Orihime My Special Girlfriend

.

.

.

cuaca siang ini memang tidak begitu terik , yah kau tau akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang sedikit ekstrim dan mudah berubah jika hari ini panas maka bisa saja besok akan turun hujan .

pria dengan iris tosca itu berjalan menuju atap sekolah , ah ya jangan lupa bahwa ulquiorra telah memiliki kekasih seksi itu menurut teman-teman nya .

ulquiorra memang mengakui bahwa kekasih nya itu cantik dan err seksi –sangat seksi –, beberapa orang sering mengatakan ulqiorra sangat beruntung bisa memiliki kekasih cantik seperti orihime inoue .

"cih .." pria dengan surai hitam itu mendecil pelan saat melihat inoue sedang berbicara dengan grimmjow , cemburu he ulqui?

Dengan malas dan harus menahan rasa panas di hati nya ulquiorra menghampiri orihime dan grimmjow , ah ya jangan ingatkan ulqui dengan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat diri nya mengamuk memukuli grimmjow yang tengah memegang tangan orihime kekasih nya , ingat  h nya .

"baiklah orihime , aku pergi dulu nanti kita lanjutkan " pria dengan surai biru seidah awan itu menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkan orihime , ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria emo bernama ulquiorra schiffer yang ada di hadapan nya .

.

.

.

"ulquorraa-kun , kau tau aku membuat ini sepesial untuk mu " gadis cantik itu lalu memberikan sebuah cup cake , ah ya hanya cup cake imut .

Ulquorra memandang makanan yang diberikan orihime lalu menerima nya .

"aku yakin kau pasti menyukai nya " kata orihime senang , ya salah satu yang ulquiorra sukai dari orihime adalah senyum nya yang manis bukan karna sesuatu yang bergoyang-goyang saat ia berlari seperti kata teman-teman brengsek nya dikelas.

Ulquiorra masih memandang sebuah cupcake yang berada di tangan nya ia mencoba meyakinkan diri nya bahwa makanan yang di buat oleh sang pacar ini memiliki rasa yang normal .

"apa kau tidak ikut memakan nya ?" tanya ulquiorra ragu

"heee? Aku ingin mengetahui rasa nya dari mu ulquorra-kun " kata orihime dengan nada penasaran .

Baiklah ulquorra menyerah ia tidak mau membuat kekasih nya sedih , dengan tenang ia menggigit cup cake yang berada di tangan nya ia mengunyah nya dengan pelan-pelan dan mencoba merasakan bagaimana nikmat nya cup cake yang di buat kan pacar tercinta nya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"UHHUUKKK"

Pria itu tersentak kaget saat merasakan rasa pedas bercampur dengan rasa kacang fermentasi bernama nato , kau tau nato ? kacang berlendir dengan bau nya yang aneh dan berada di dalam cup cake yang imut ini .

Dengan keadaan yang membuat nya ingin meregang nyawa , ulquiorra langsung meminum sebotol air mineral sampai habis ia tidak habis fikir dengan cup cake yang di buat orihime .

"a..apa yang kau masukan kedalam cup cake ini hime ?!" tanya ulquiorra dengan nada terengah-engah dan tidak percaya .

Gadis yang ia sebut hime itu hanya memandang nya bingung , ia memasang ekspresi _'apa ada yang salah dengan makanan yang ku buat ?'_

"e..eto hehe" orihime hanya ber hehe ria , ia seakan tidak punya dosa sedikit pun .

"kenapa malah hehe ?!" kata ulquiorra kesal , ia tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang di lakukan pacar seksi nya itu , apa gadis ini akan membunuh nya dengan makanan aneh yang ia buat hari ini .

"a..ano , bukan kah nato dengan wasabi jika digabungkan itu rasa nya enak ? jadi aku berfikir bagaimana jika kedua nya di gabungkan di dalam sebuah cup cake yang manis " jelas gadis cantik itu dengan tangan yang ia letakan di ujung dagu nya .

Ulquiorra yang mendengar penjelasan dari gadis cantik di hadapan nya itu hanya bisa cengo , ia tidak habis fikir selera makan gadis nya begitu mengerikan , sebuah cup cake yang manis di campur dengan wasabi yang pedas lalu di tambah nato , mengingat nya saja sudah membuat ulquiorra mual dan ingin segera berlari sambil berteriak "tuhan apa dosaku !" .

.

.

.

Cuaca siang ini begitu terik sangat terik beberapa dari mereka mengenakan pakaian olahraga dan berjalan menuju lapangan .

"hari ini lari estafet .." suara ochi sensei terdengar malas , ah ya ia adalah walikelas paling pengertian di seluruh dunia ini , kau ingat alasan konyol yang ishida berikan pada nya saat ia tidak berangkat sekolah selama 1 minggu "aku jatuh dari tangga." Dan ochi-sensei mempercayai nya , itu konyol .

Putaran pertama di bagi menjadi 4 tim yang setiap tim berisikan 4 orang , mereka mulai pada posisi masing-masing .

Ah ya jangan lupakan orihime yang sudah bersiap untuk lari memberikan sebuah tongkat pada teman nya , ya kali ini ulquorra tidak satu team dengan pacar nya yang cantik dan err , ulquiorra merasa ia harus membeli baju olahraga yang lebih longgar lagi untuk pacar nya itu .

Ochi-sensei sudah memberikan aba-aba , semua anak berlari dengan terburu-buru agar mereka bisa segera beristirahat .

Iris tosca itu memandang malas teman nya yang tengah berlari ia yakin bahwa gadis itu sudah kelelahan padahal baru beberapa meter saja .

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangan nya pada inoue yang tengah berlari secepat mungkin dan "uhhuk" pria emo itu kini memandang pacar nya intens yang ya kau tau seperti yang di katakana beberapa teman brengsek nya di kelas tentang sesuatu yang besar dan bergoyang-goyang pada salah satu bagian tubuh orihime .

"ulquorra-kun" kata nya sambil melambaikan tangan dan itu membuat nya semakin bergoyang goyang

Ulquiorra kalah , wajah nya bersemu merah saat mata nya memandang .. _"sudah cukuuuupp" _ ulquiorra berteriak dalam hati , ia merasa tersiksa dengan cobaan berat seperti ini _"tuhaaan aku tidak sanggup , aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang bangkit di tengah lapangan ini"_ kata nya dalam hati sambi memukul tanah .

Sebuah cairan kental dan berbau amis kini tengah mengucur melalui salah satu hidung ulquorra , ah ya pria emo itu mimisan _"sial"_ kesal nya dalam hati , teman-teman nya pasti akan mengatakan bahwa ia mesum dan sebagai nya , ulquiorra tidak perduli toh dengan begitu dia memang pria normal yang masih menyukai hal yang bergoyang-goyang milik orihime .

Pria emo itu lalu memandang teman lelaki di sebelah nya , pria dengan surai merah jambu itu tengah meneguk ludah dengan tampang yang sedikit mesum dan kau tau mata nya sedang dalam mode auto focus seperti pada kamera-kamera canggih yang beredar luas di pasaran .

"jangan memandang nya seperti itu brengsek !" tanpa sadar ulquiorra mengepalkan tangan nya lalu menghadiahi teman sebangku nya itu dengan bogem mentah dari nya uhh kau tau seberapa jauh szayel terpental? Dan berapa banyak gigi nya yang rontok ? tidak usah kau bayangkan .

Beberapa anak lari menghampiri mereka lalu memisahkan kedua nya , sial ulquiorra lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengontrol emosi nya kalau sudah menyangkut orihime , salahkan pacar nya yang terlalu seksi itu .

.

.

.

"ulquiorra-kun hari ini ada kelas memasak " kata orihime dengan mata berbinar-binar

"hmm " pria emo itu hanya menjawab nya singkat , ia sedang membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan sekolah dan ia tidak mau konsentrasi nya hilang.

"dan kita satu kelompok " kata orihime senang

"aku yang masak " pria emo itu memandang orihime tajam .

Ulquiorra mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat diri nya melihat orihime yang tengah memasukan potongan ikan salmon dan cumi-cumi ke dalam cairan pudding strawberry yang tengah ia buat lalu tidak lupa gadis itu memasukan sebotol saus tomat kedalam nya ughh kau tau apa yang terjadi setelah ukitake-sensei mencoba nya ? ukitake-sensei masuk rumah sakit karna tersedak cumi-cumi yang membuat asma nya kambuh dan jangan lupakan diare yang ia derita selam 3hari akibat pudding berujung maut yang di buat oleh pacar cantik nya .

"aku akan menambahkan beberapa bahan agar rasa nya semakin enak " kata nya tertawa bahagia "aku juga membawa belut goring ulquiorra-kun" lanjut nya

"hah? Belut goreng ? untuk apa hime ?" tanya ulquiorra cengo , pria dengan wajah pucat itu kaget dengan pernyataan pacar nya _'belut goreng' _ apa orihime lupa bahwa hari ini ia dan ulquiorra akan membuat cheese cake ?

"aku akan memasukan belut goreng ke dalam adonan cheese cake yang kita buat lalu di tambah dengan kecap ikan uhh itu pasti sangat enak " kata nya dengan mata berbinar-binar lagi

Ulquiorra cengo kerah baju nya langsung merosot dan tulang tulang didalam tubuh nya terasa seperti lepas begitu saja karna pernyataan orihime , rasa nya ia ingin mencekik gadis cantik di sebelah nya ini jika saja orihime bukan pacar nya, ulquiorra pasti sudah mencekoki nya dengan jamu andalan milik mayuri-sensei hingga mulut nya berbusa dan hilang ingatan .

.

.

.

"kau selalu hebat ulquiorra" pria dengah wajah sedikit moe itu menepuk punggung nya , ya kau tau siapa dia bukan ? anggota trio moe di karakura high school Ggio vega .

"hmm" kata pria emo itu singkat

Sore ini ulquiorra baru saja menyelesaikan latihan di club beladiri, kau tau ulquiorra memegang peringkat pertama dalam beladiri taekwondo di sekolah ini hebat bukan .

"hei ulqui , bagaimana rasa nya memiliki kekasih cantik dan seksi ?" tanya si mesum szayel pada ulquiorra , pria ini mungkin sudah bosan hidup .

"biasa saja " kata ulqui singkat , terkadang ulquiorra merasa risih dengan pernyataan teman-teman nya yang selalu mengatai orihime _'seksi'_ , ya orihime memang seksi tapi bisakah mereka tidak mengatakan nya secara langsung kau tau emosi ulquiorra selalu cepat memuncak jika menyangkut orihime .

"kau sangat beruntung bisa memiliki nya ulqui " kata renji dengan wajah iri mengingat pacar nya adalah wanita terkuat di sekolah ini , ia adalah tatsuki arisawa yang selalu menang lomba beladiri .

Ulquiorra tidak ingin membalas ocehan teman-teman nya sore nya ini , jika ia menanggapi nya mungkin minggu depan baru akan berakhir .

"ulquiorra-kuuuun" panggil orihime sambil berlari kecil , entah apa yang gadis itu ingin kan tapi tolong lah jangan berlari

Beberapa laki-laki yang tersisa di ruang latihan itu hanya bisa memandang orihime pasrah dan mata mereka sedang dalam mode auto focus .

"uhhuuukkk indah sekalii guncangan nya .." kata Ggio vega dengan mata berbinar dan wajah nya yang bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus

"tuhan.. dia bergoyang kesana kemari .. come to papah hime" kata szayel dengan pose ingin memeluk orihime .

Ulquiorra mendelik tajam pada teman teman nya , ah ya bukan mereka juga yang harus di salah kan tapi salah kan gadis nya yang berlari-lari entah lambat atau cepat poko nya orihima jangan berlari jika tidak ingin pacar mu mendapat tatapan mesum dari lelaki mana pun dan juga ulquiorra .

"ada apa hime ?" kata ulquiorra tenang dan memandang kesal kepada teman-teman nya .

"eto.. hanya ingin pulang bersama saja " kata orihime dengan pose berfikir nya seperti biasa .

"baiklah " kata ulquiorra sesegera mungkin membawa gadis nya pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat yang berisikan lelaki mesum sialan itu .

.

.

.

Apartemen kecil itu terlihat rapih dan bersih juga nyaman untuk di tinggali , ulquiorra tau orihime bukan gadis pemalas dengan tingkah laku yang tidak baik .

Tidak , orihime tidak seperti itu .

Kaki nya melangkah memasuki apartemen orihime yang pertama ulquiorra rasakan adalah _'sepi' _ , ya apartemen kecil ini sepi ia tau benar bahwa orime kekasih nya hanya tinggal seorang diri sedangkan kakak orihime telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu .

Beberapa hari terakhir ini ulquiorra memang sering mengunjungi apartemen orihime , ia hanya ingin menemani gadis itu walau hanya sekedar mengobrol dan mengerjakan pr saja memang terdengar membosankan tapi jujur ulquiorra menikmati itu .

"ini untuk mu " ulquiorra memberikan sebuah kantong plastic berisikan beberapa potong baju pria emo itu tau bahwa orihime pasti jarang membeli baju baru ia faham dengan kondisi ekonomi gadis nya .

Orihime mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya , ia memegang sebuah kantong plastik pemberian kekasih nya "apa ini ?" kata nya polos .

"hanya beberapa potong baju saja , kau bisa mencoba nya sekarang jika kau mau " kata ulquiorra dingin , ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada tv di ruangan itu .

Orihime tersenyum ia merasa bahagia ternyata orang yang menjadi kekasih nya tidak lah sedingin yang ia fikirkan , orihime tau ulquiorra adalah pria yang baik .

"arigatou ulquiorra-kun " kata nya tersenyum manis .

Gadis itu membuka kantong plastik pemberian ulquorra memang benar ada beberapa potong baju , dress dan celana , orihime merasa ini terlalu banyak .

"ne ulquiorra-kun , apa ini tidak terlalu banyak ?" katanya bingung

"tidak " jawab nya singkat "cobalah , aku yakin sangat cocok untukmu " lanjut pria emo itu .

"whooaa ini gambar kelinci" kata orihime dengan wajah berbinar .

Ulquiorra rasa orihime sangat menyukai baju yang ia berikan , ia tersenyum tipis sangat tipis hingga orihime tidak bisa menyadari nya .

"aku akan mencoba nya untuk ulquiorra-kun" tekad nya sangat mantap mengatakan hal itu .

Orihime memegang ujung baju nya lalu mengangkat nya keatas , ya gadis itu hanya membelakangi ulquiorra saja lalu mencoba membuka baju nya dengan semangat .

"tu…tunggu himeee" ulquiorra melotot dan setengah berteriak ia lalu menarik tangan kekasih nya kebawah hampir saja fikirnya .

Pria emo itu jelas tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang belum saat nya pada orihime , gadis itu entah mencoba memancing nya atau apa entah lah tapi ulquiorra tidak sengaja melihat pakaian dalam nya uhhuk besar .

"he? Ada apa ulquiorra-kun ?" kata nya dengan wajah polos , entah polos atau bodoh .

"jangan membuka baju di hadapan ku , kau bisa masuk kedalam kamar mu kan kita ini lawan jenis hime " kata ulquiorra sedikit panik dan grogi wajah nya bersemu merah .

"ehehe.. maaf , aku sudah terbiasa membuka baju dihadapan tatsuki " kata nya berhehe ria di hadapan pacar emo nan imut nya itu .

"_haaah " _ ulquiorra hanya bisa cengo mendengar pernyataan aneh orihime barusan , antara kesal dan malu tapi ulquiorra mencoba menutupi nya .

Beberapa menit menunggu orihime mencoba baju yang ia berikan memang terasa lama padahal baru 5menit _"a..apa dia berniat menggodaku heh?"_ katanya dalam hati _"atau memang dia terlalu polos?"_ .

"a..ano .." kata orihime , wajah nya bersemu merah ia menarik ujung dress yang ia kenakan .

Ulquiorra yang sedang memperhatikan acara membosan kan itu tiba-tiba memandang orihime kaget pasal nya gadis itu memakai dress yang ulquiorra berikan ia sangat manis dan dress yang ulquiorra pilihkan terlalu kecil atau memang hanya bagian itu saja yang terlihat sangat ketat dan menggoda .

Pria emo itu menggelengkan kepala nya ia tertunduk gemetar sambil memukul lantai _"ini cobaan berat , kita hanya berdua dan dia .. dia .." _ulquiorra menutup hidung nya , ia tau ia akan banjir darah jika melihat nya lagi dan ugh ayolah ini memang ujian berat untuk lelaki normal seperti nya .

"ba..bagaimana u..ulquiora-kun .. bagian ini sedikit sempit " kata sang kekasih dengan nada yang menurut ulquiorra sangat menggoda .

Ulquiorra memandang orihime lagi tapi sayang nyali nya ciut _"uhhhukkk , bisakah dia tidak menunjuk bagian itu , aku tidak ingin membangkitkan sesuatu "_ kata ulquiorra dalam hati , ia mencoba tenang wajah nya bersemu merah orihime memang cantik dan _"tidaaaakkk dia bergoyang-goyang"_ ulquiorra kembali memukul lantai ia merasa tidak kuat , jika saja ini acara uji mental mungkin dia sudah kalah dan melambaikan tangan di kamera .

"ka..ka..kau c..c..cantik hime , saa..sangat cocok sekali " kata ulquiorra terbata-bata mencoba kuat memandang orihime .

"a..arigatou ulquiorra-kun .." orihime lalu berlari memasuki kamar nya

"_di..dia bergoyang lagi tuhaaannn aku tidak kuaaattt " _sedetik kemudian ulquiorra kehilangan kesadaran karna effek darah yang terlalu banyak keluar dari hidung mancung nya , semua ini salah nya yang meminta orihime mencoba pakaian yang ia berikan .

==================================OWARI=============================================

Sorry ooc , typo dan segala-gala nya

Maaf juga kalo garing atau agak aneh

Thanks buat yang udah baca , jangan lupa revive nya ya : )


End file.
